Bachelor in Paradise (Season 10)
The 10 ' season' of Bachelor in Paradise premiered on '' as the host of the show''. Production Like in the previous season, it continued filming in Mexico but this time, it is taking place at the Playa Escondida Resort in the town of Sayulita, located in Vallarta-Nayarit, Mexico. Contestants File:IMG_0159.jpg|Nick Cato 18 The Bachelorette (Season 14) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner (Engaged) File:IMG_0134.jpg|Evan Thomas 26 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner (Engaged) File:IMG_0138.jpg|Haley Thompson 23 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 2 Co-Winner (Engaged) File:IMG_0163.jpg|Robby Hayes 27 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 8 Co-Winner (Engaged) IMG_2949.JPG|Ben Affleck 45 The Bachelorette (Season 21) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 10-11 File:IMG_0137.jpg|Colson Baker 27 None Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 10-11 File:IMG_0161.jpg|Daniel Maguire 31 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 10-11 File:IMG_0164.jpg|Dean Unglert 26 The Bachelorette (Season 13) Entered in week 7 Eliminated in week 10-11 Kirk (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Kirk DeWindt 32 The Bachelorette (Season 6) Entered in week 2Eliminated in week 9 File:IMG_0162.jpg|Vinny Ventiera 28 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Quite in Week 5 File:Kiptyn_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Kiptyn Locke 32 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 4 Disqualified in week 2 File:Wes_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Wes Hayden 33 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 3 Disqualified in week 4 File:Krisily_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Krisily Kennedy 30 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 4 File:IMG_0153.jpg|Chance Logan 20 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 2 Disqualified in week 4 File:Jared_(Bachelor_in_Paradise_3).jpg|Jared Haibon 27 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 4 File:IMG_0133.jpg|Amanda Stanton 26 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 4 File:IMG_0160.jpg|Josh Murray 31 The Bachelorette (Season 10) Entered in week 2 Disqualified in week 4 File:IMG_0157.jpg|Grant Kemp 27 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 4 File:IMG_0141.png|Carly weakly 30 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 File:IMG_0293.jpg|Evan Western 33 The Bachelorette (Season 12) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 File:IMG_0156.jpg|Lace Morris 25 The Bachelor (Season 20) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 Ashley S (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Ashley Marry 25 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 File:IMG_0139.jpg|Emma Been 23 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 2 Amber (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Amber James 30 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 2 Quite in week 2 Jaclyn (Bachelor 16).jpg|Jaclyn Swartz 30 The Bachelor (Season 16) Entered in week 2 Quite in week 2 Chelsie (Bachelor 18).jpg|Chelsie Webster 25 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 2 Disqualified in week 2 File:Gia_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Gia Evans 26 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 2 Quite in week 2 Mikey (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Mikey Tenerelli 32 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in weeks 1 Quite in week 2 Mackenzie (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Mackenzie Deonigi 22 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 2 Quite in week 2 File:Jonathan_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Jonathan Novack 31 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 1 Quite in week 2 Dan (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Dan Cox 32 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 File:Craig_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Craig McKinnon 34 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 1 Jessie (Bachelor Pad 1).jpg|Jessie Sulidis 25 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 File:Juan_(Bachelor_Pad_1).jpg|Juan Barbieri 37 The Bachelor Pad (Season 1) Entered in week 1 Disqualified in week 1 Elimination chart Episodes Where are they Now The Ring File:IMG_0172.jpg|'Nick & Robby' A 2 carat, classic platinum ring set with a center round diamond that is also accented by two trapezoid and two tapered baguette-cut diamonds.